Where He Goes
by quishaweasley
Summary: A ghost fight takes a bad turn. I wanted to write something for the "stop acting like tucker isnt as important to danny as sam is 2k19" thing I found on tumblr for the new year and this is what happened.


We were just fighting Skulker. It was another one of those "I'll skin you and adorn your pelt on my wall" matches. It shouldnt've been that difficult, right? We've beaten him before.

But today Skulker managed to catch us off guard. Usually he goes after Danny, focus on his main target. But today he was being brutal, taking shots at me and Sam. Danny was able to deflect most of them so we only ended up getting a few burns, most of them weren't too bad. We've had worse.

But this last one that Skulker was preparing to let loose would _fry_ one of us.

He was tossing it in between his hands as it built up in power, directing it at me and Sam in turn, never letting us know which direction he would be shooting it in.

Skulker stopped and looked at Danny, pulling his arm back as if to throw it at him, before launching it towards me and a very high speed. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the blast hurtle towards me, too fast for me to dodge even if I wasn't frozen in place.

Suddenly, something rammed into my side, shoving me down to the ground and I could feel a body hurtling over my own to land a few feet behind me.

I sat up, sore from scrapes and bruises, and turned to look behind me.

Danny was laying sprawled on the ground with a huge blast mark on his stomach. Ectoplasm was seeping from the wound. He laid there with his eyes closed.

"Danny!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

I fall to my knees and pull him into my lap, careful of the gushing wound. It would need stitches but we didn't have a first aid kit with us.

Suddenly Sam was there, pulling her coat off and tearing it apart to wrap around Danny's stomach. As she worked on this, a flash of white appeared around Danny's waist and traveled along his body to reveal his human form. The ectoplasm that had already seeped into Sam's coat was now turning a sickly black as the blood mixed with it.

Sirens began to wail in the distance, heading in our direction. That's when I noticed that people had began to creep out from the shadows where they'd been hiding during the ghost attack. They were looking at Danny in shock.

They had seen him change.

I pulled him further into my lap, trying to shield him from the prying eyes of the crowd that was beginning to surround us.

At the sound of a sharp inhale of breath, my gaze shot back to Danny's face to see him looking up at me, his eyes squinted in pain.

"Are you okay, Tuck?" He whispered.

I choked. "Am _I_ okay? I'm fine, Danny. You're the one who's currently bleeding out on the road!"

Danny chuckled. It made my blood run cold.

"I'm glad you're okay. Both of you." He took another wheezing breath of air.

"Guys, what do you think happens to me when I die?" Danny asked, staring blankly into the sky. "Am I half ghost, half nothing? Am I a full ghost? Or do I just not come back at all?"

Tears began to fill my eyes. "You're not dying, Danny."

Danny chuckled again. "I guess you're right. You can't kill what's already dead."

Sam scowled. "Danny there's an ambulance on the way. You'll be fine."

Sam's hand found my shoulder, squeezing hard. She was just as scared as I was right now.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics began exiting the vehicle. Danny's eyes lost their glazed look and focused on my face.

"I love you guys, a lot. I hope you know that. You both mean the world to me."

His eyes fell shut. I shook him, but it didn't rouse him.

Suddenly, I was being pulled away by Sam as the paramedics began to check Danny over. The world stopped again and all I could focus on were the paramedics giving Danny CPR, them inserting a tube into his throat and attaching a balloon to it. The next thing I know, we're in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Danny's eyes fluttered, dreams no doubt filled with nightmares and delirious questions about the afterlife.

But I hang onto the movement, because if he's dreaming then he's alive. And if he's alive, then we don't have to get any answers to his delirious questions yet.

Because I have the feeling that if Danny dies, he won't be coming back.


End file.
